In the art of bare (i.e. uncarpeted) floor care, a "scrubber" that employs one or more spinning discs, surfaced with bristles and/or scouring materials, is known. It is also known that a vacuuming system may be employed to pick up soiled fluids following scrubbing. These systems create an atmospheric vacuum remote from the site of pickup. It is also known that various methods of wringing a mop or the like have been employed. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,433 and 4,642,832.
A spinning cylinder that is sheared by a rigid wiper to remove water has been suggested. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,449.